Sick Day
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Request for Bigtimerushfangirl. When James starts to get sick, Logan can't help but take care of him. Jagan.
1. Chapter 1

**ACHOOO!**

Logan jumps up when he hears a sneeze behind him. He turns around a sees James dabbing his nose gently. "Dude," Logan says. "Are you getting sick?"

"No," James protests. He tosses the tissue out and folds his arms. Logan lays his head back on the sofa and smiles. "Then why did you sneeze?"

"I don't know," says James. "Stop playing doctor." He walks away, leaving Logan alone in front of the TV. A few minutes later, he hears James sneeze again from his room. Logan shakes his head, smiling to himself.

Logan isn't sure how he's going to tolerate the next two weeks. Kendall has gone back to Minnesota with his mom and sister, leaving the motley crew of Logan, Carlos and James to watch the apartment. As much as Mama Knights hates this, Gustavo would not let all four of them go. So now Logan is stuck with two dumbest guys in the band. What is he going to do with Kendall?

It isn't too long until he hears yet another sneeze from James's room. Logan looks over his shoulder and calls out, "Sounds like you're getting siiiiiick!"

"No I'm nooooot!" James sings back to him from behind the bedroom door. Logan laughs quietly and watches the television for a long while. James stays in his room and Logan wonders why he is in such strong denial about getting sick. What would be wrong with admitting that?

* * *

A few hours later, Logan eats something quick for dinner and decides to head to bed. He still hasn't seen James since he disappeared to his room. Carlos eats with Logan for a little while.

"Cooking for myself is hard," Carlos complains.

"It's not so bad," Logan says. "It can be a challenge, but you have to learn at some point."

"Yeah well, I don't _wanna _learn."

Logan sighs real loud and puts his face in his hands. This week will be impossible! Carlos clangs the fork on his teeth clumsily and Logan groans to himself.

"What's up?" Carlos asks.

"N-nothing," Logan sighs. It won't do any good to tell him.

"Okay. So like, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"What's that?"

Carlos scoots closer to Logan and winces, speaking quietly. There's no reason to watch the volume of his voice though, since nobody can hear him other than Logan. "I wanna go see somebody while Mama Knight ain't here."

"Somebody?" Logan asks.

"Yeah, just somebody. So I'm gonna be gone for a day or two I guess. Can you not tell her?"

Logan makes a zipper across his lips, but then it occurs to him that he will be alone with James. "Thanks, buddy!" Carlos smiles and pats his friend on the shoulder. "You're the best."

"Uh, haha, yeah something like that." Logan wrinkles his forehead up and shoves a spoonful of microwave potpie into his mouth. He's going to lose his mind being alone with James. "You're um, leaving now?" Logan asks.

"Yep." Carlos tosses his plate in the sink, brushes his hands off and starts to get his shoes on.

"Woah, wait. Now? Now now?"

"Siiiiii. What's the problem?"

"Nothing," Logan says quickly. He bites his lower lip in anguish. "But who are you going to see?"

"Just some friend," Carlos says. Without a better explanation, he picks a backpack off of the floor, slings it over his shoulder and walks out of the apartment. Logan wonders what he's up to, but there's only so much he can think about. He decides to call it a night and heads off to bed.

When he wakes up in the morning, it surprises him that he doesn't see James right away. The tall guy always like to get up early so he can take his time in the bathroom without the other boys complaining. Maybe since this is the first day without a lot of people in the apartment James knows he isn't on a timer. It's still strange, though.

As Logan fixes a bowl of cold cereal for himself and plops down at the kitchen counter. Then he hears James sneeze from his bedroom. _He _is _sick_, Logan thinks.

After he's done eating, he decides to see how his friend is doing. He knocks on the door and says, "James? You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," James answers quickly, giving Logan barely any chance to hear how congested he is.

"Sure?" Logan asks.

"Uh huh." He sneezes.

"You're getting sick, man."

"No I'm not," James argues stupidly. He sniffs real loud and it's way too obvious now.

"Can I come in?"

"Nu uh!" The tall guy yells.

"Why not?" Logan asks. He's getting irritated and realizes that arguing with James is fruitless. He goes inside anyway.

"HEY"! James yells. He pulls his bed sheets up over his chest. "I said nu uh!"

"James, you're catching a cold," Logan says calmly. "Why not just admit it?"

James mumbles to himself something inaudible.

"What's that?" Logan asks.

"I said _I can take care of myself_."

"I wasn't asking to take care of you. It's just, well, sometimes you don't make the best choices. Having a pre-cold means taking preventative steps to ensure that it doesn't get worse. Make sure you stay warm and take lots of vitamin C."

"I said I can take care of myself!" James snaps and follows with a cough.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Logan shrugs and turns out of the bedroom. He gets washed up for the day and takes his usual roost in front of the TV. Who the hell is Carlos spending the night with? That question has been on his mind all morning. It's really strange for Carlos to act like that. Maybe he's finally growing up.

"I'm going to the gym," James says. Logan turns around and sees his wiping his nose.

"You don't want to do…no you know what? Go ahead," Logan says with a stiff breath of air. "You can take care of yourself after all."

"_Thank _you," James says. He gives a small smile, clears his throat a few times and pops out of the apartment. Logan folds his arms behind his head and grins. _Alone at last_, he thinks. He can't help but worry about James though. Going to the gym will make him sicker. Oh, stupid James!

* * *

Later in the day, James comes back from the gym. Logan is now sitting with his tablet computer, going over his social media sites. As the tall boy walks through, he covers his mouth and silently shuffles off to his room.

"James?" Logan calls out, keeping his eyes focused on the computer. A bedroom door slams shut. Logan puts his tablet down and sneaks over to James's bedroom. He puts his ear along the threshold and eavesdrops. He hears James blow his nose and cough a few times. Logan frowns. James is so stupid, but what else is new?

**ACHOOOO!**

"James!" Logan can't help but call out.

"What?!" James snaps.

"You're sick!"

"Logan!" James yells. His footsteps grow close to the door and he swings it open. "I said I can't…cough cough."

Logan folds his arms and looks at James. "What?" the taller boy says. He sniffs real loud and a line of snot rolls from his nose. "AH!" He pulls out a tissue and wipes it away instantly, terrified that it looked ugly.

"James," Logan says, nodding cutely. "You need to relax."

"But I can take care of myself…" James whines quietly.

"Why are you so adamant about that?"

"'Cause, erg…'cause…" James frowns real big and folds his arms tightly. He kicks at the ground and sniffs loudly again. Logan raises an eyebrow. "'Cause Kendall said I wouldn't be able to take care of myself with you helping me."

"HA! What?!" Logan giggles and his face turns red. He touches his own mouth with a few fingers.

"That's we he said! And I said NO! I can take care of myself! But he just…cough…laughed!"

"Well he's right," Logan says rather as a matter of factly.

"No, he's not. I can _to_ take care of myself." James backs up and turns into his room again. The door is still open and Logan hangs out there for a second, just watching him. James coughs a few more times and blows his nose into another tissue.

"Go to bed early," Logan says. James looks over his shoulder but says nothing. "Drink plenty of water." Logan closes the door and walks away.

Some time goes by and it's becoming evening. Logan hasn't seen or heard James since they last spoke, so he decides to go see how he's doing. Since James hasn't come out of his room, he obviously hasn't been drinking enough. Logan grabs a big glass from a kitchen cabinet and fills it high with water. He takes it down to James's room and comes inside unannounced. James is splayed across the bed wearing only a tank top and black briefs. Logan's face turns hot when he sees his body. He looks warm. Logan walks up alongside the bed, clutching the cold glass of water in his hands and looks James over. His firm muscles sparkle with a thick, uncomfortable haze. The honey glow of color that normally radiates across James's face is flushed pale, and even though he is clearly feeling poorly, something looks beautiful. Logan bites down on his lower lip without realizing it. James's chest rises and sinks slowly with his heavy breathing. Logan doesn't want to wake him up, but somehow he does. James opens his eyes and startles when he sees Logan standing over him.

"What are you doing," James mumbles.

"You're sick," Logan says.

"Yeaaaaah, maybe," the taller boy sighs. He blinks hard and keeps his eyes focused on Logan. "I just hate it when Kendall's right."

"But Kendall is always right," Logan says quietly. He holds the glass of water out to him. "Sit up and drink this."

James rolls his eyes but sits up anyway. He reluctantly takes the water and sips on it. "Ttcchh," he groans. "My throat hurts."

"Why did you go to the gym?" Logan asks condescendingly, causing James to make a puppy dog face.

"I always go," he says. Logan sighs real loud. "Cut it out 'til you feel better. Make sure you go to bed early, okay?"

"Oooookay," James sighs. He finishes the water, despite the roughness in his throat and gives the glass back to Logan. He takes it and smiles.

"I'll let you go back to sleep," Logan says. James nods. "Try to sleep as late as possible."

"K, thanks." James rolls onto his side and curls his strong arms around a pillow. Logan looks over his shoulder as he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next morning, Logan wakes up feeling great. He's curious as to when Carlos will come home but he isn't worried. Well, he won't be worried until he hears from him. In fact he can already imagine him calling him with some sort of distressed plead. "I got my head stuck in a manhole! Logan, get me out pleeeease!" Logan smiles to himself at the thought. He rolls out of bed and puts a baggy shirt over his chest. It's time to check on James.

As he approaches the bedroom door, he hears James stirring inside. He's sniffling and coughing an awful lot, so Logan just invites himself in. James is sitting up in bed looking miserable.

"Hey," Logan says, stepping within. "How are you feeling?"

"Duugghhhh…terrible," James groans. He wipes his nose with a tissue.

"Worse?"

"A _lot _worse."

Logan sits down at the foot of the bed. "Can I get you something?" he asks shyly. James looks over at him and smiles. "My throat really hurts. I don't feel like eating or anything."

"What else hurts?"

"Urrrrrrggh…" James closes his eyes and lays his head back down on the pillow. His cheeks are bright red but the rest of his face is white. He stretches his arms high above his head, showing a thin slice of flesh around his tummy. Logan looks away quickly. "Legs are crampy," James moans.

"I'll get you some medicine," Logan says. He gets up and dashes out of the bedroom.

Reluctantly, he feels attracted to James. It always seemed appealing to have a man in charge of him, but his shyness always beat him to any chance of that happening. Of course Logan is jealous of James's body. What guy wouldn't be? But there is an element of desire to it as well. Maybe seeing James in such a vulnerable state makes his fantasy seem more achievable.

Logan comes back with a cup of water a few aspirin. He puts them in James's hands and tells him to take them.

"But my throat really hurts," James groans.

"It'll feel better if you take something," Logan says. His eyes work painstakingly hard to avoid James's body. It's that black tank top that's driving him crazy. The contrast of color against his skin for some reason just makes him look sexy.

"Do you have a fever?" Logan asks.

"I dunno."

"Let me see…" he extends a flat palm to James and lays the back of it against his forehead. He's noticeably burning up. "Aww, James, you really do."

"So what does that mean?"

"They say feed a cold, starve a fever. So you probably shouldn't eat until it dies down."

"I don't wanna eat anyway." James looks up at Logan and frowns. His body is aching all over and his throat is so terribly scratchy he can barely stand it, not to mention he probably looks horrible and is now terrified to look in a mirror. His hair is a mess since he hasn't been able to comb it or anything. It's been years since he felt this shitty.

"But take the aspirin? Please?" Logan says.

"Okay, fine." James pops the pills into his mouth and takes a sip of water. It's horribly tight and scratchy when he swallows. He winces.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Logan asks, trying to smile. James rolls his eyes. "It's like, really tender," he remarks.

"Make sure you get plenty of sleep, okay? Don't leave your bed except for bathroom breaks." A shy, cute curl spreads across Logan's face as he gets up, taking the empty glass of water as well as the glass from last night with him. James moans in discomfort, clearly having a hard time finding temperature homeostasis. It makes Logan sad and he mentally vows to do all he can to improve how he feels.

* * *

When nobody is home, Logan doesn't have much to do. It never occurred to him before, since the guys normally drive him crazy, but now he finds himself very bored. He spends most of the day watching TV and for a few hours he reads. To his great dismay, Carlos has not texted or called him. Maybe he has a girlfriend now. That doesn't bother Logan in anyway, but he's very curious about his whereabouts. That's all.

After he has lunch alone, Logan thinks it's time to check in on James. He goes straight into the bedroom and finds him sleeping lightly, facing down and his head turned to the side. The tight pair of black briefs cling to James's firm, muscular butt in an enticing manner. Logan wishes he had the liberty to run up to him and touch it, but obviously he can't. But his feet carry him up to the bed regardless. James turns over and a loud, long groan stretches out of his mouth. His eyes blink hard as they open.

"How do you feel?" Logan whispers.

"Dizzy," James answers. He reaches out for a tissue from his nightstand and wipes his nose. When he turns on his back briefly with that arm out, Logan notices that the front of his boxers is bulging. He pretends not to see, and James goes back to laying on his side. He takes a corner of the sheets and puts it to his chest.

"Let me feel your forehead," Logan says. He presses the back of his palm to James's forehead. Though it's still warm, the temperature has reduced greatly. "I think your fever is passing. Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh," James nods. He shrugs his great strong shoulders and looks at Logan, batting his delicate eyelashes profusely. "Can you get me something to eaaaaat?"

"Yeah," Logan agrees. "Lemme go look. I'll be right back."

He backs out of the bedroom and goes into the kitchen. Cooking isn't Logan's strong point but he can certainly figure out how to heat a can of soup up. In one of the cupboards there is a ton of canned food. He takes down one with chicken noodle soup, cracks the snap top off and pours it into a bowl with a large rim. After he nukes it in the microwave, he puts a spoon in it and carries it back to James's room.

"Awww," James whines pleasantly when Logan returns with the food. "Thank you, Logie."

Logan blushes. He comes up to the bed and tells James to sit up so he can hand him the bowl. "Here," says Logan. His hands hold the bowl out in front of James, but when the taller boy goes to grab it, Logan withdraws. James's hands are shaking an awful lot.

"Why are you shaking?" Logan asks.

"I dunno. Just crampy, achy, terrible," James says. He looks at his hands and they sort of vibrate.

"You'll spill it if you hold it," Logan says. He looks down as his face lights up. "I'll…I'll feed you."

Expecting James to laugh, scoff and dismiss the idea, he surprises Logan by smiling cutely and opening his mouth. "Okay!" he says after a suppressed cough.

Logan sits down next to James on the bed and takes the spoon in his hand. He lets some hot broth run into the spoon and slowly brings it up to James's mouth. His heart is pumping as James closes his lips around the stainless steel tool. Those two plump, pink lines of flesh press together and curve up into a smile when Logan brings the spoon out.

"It's good," James whispers.

"G-good," Logan replies. He fills another spoonful and gives it to James. It goes back and forth like that for a little while, very little dialogue being spoken between them. Something about James, this buff, sexy man now rendered unable to feed himself turns Logan on. Though he never considered himself "dominant," feeding James like this gives him some incredible emotional satisfaction. It's a calm, pretty scene while Logan puts the spoon in the sick boy's mouth. They smile, blush and giggle together. Maybe it's the first time they've really felt close. Sure, they had always been good friends, but most of their lives it was more like Carlos and James were best friends while Kendall and Logan were, too. In this small moment, they bond. James gives up some control and Logan shyly goes along. It's beautiful, almost.

But soon the soup is done and Logan gets off of the bed. "How's it settling?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Is the soup okay in your tummy?"

"My _tummy_?" James cracks up. "Yeah I guess. It feels okay." He sneezes real loud onto his arm and Logan quickly hands him a tissue. "Thanks."

"Think you can sleep a little more? The fever is fading, you'll feel better soon."

"Yeah, I'll try." James lays down and pulls the covers over himself again. "Hey, where's Carlos?"

"He's out for a few days."

"Huh? Out doing what?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." Logan stretches his mouth into a strange smile.

"Whaaat? He got a girlfriend or something?" James can't help but laugh.

"He seriously didn't tell me," Logan says. "But he'll be home tomorrow or something."

"So…so we're totally alone?"

"Uh huh."

James groans. "Seriously?" He throws his hands up over his head. "We could be epically partying if I wasn't sick!"

"Heehee," Logan giggles. He can't help but bring his fingers up to his lips, blushing more. For some reason, he has this vision of just him and James having a party together, but he breaks of the fantasy before it gets too far. "Well, anyway," Logan continues. He takes the empty bowl and spoon in both hands. "I'll check on you before I go to bed. And let me know if you need anything."

"K." James cuddles up under his covers, trying to get comfortable. His throat is still scratchy and his whole body aches, but having Logan take care of him makes me feel better already.


	3. Chapter 3

Before he goes to bed, Logan gets a text from Carlos. "Sup braaaaa" is all it says. Logan writes back, "Not much. James is sick. I'm bored. Where r u?"

"Around," Carlos texts back. Logan rolls his eyes. _Only Carlos_, he thinks. Then his phone pings again. "Take care of James ;)"

Logan wonders about that text. Why did he put a winking face? Well, it is Carlos after all, so he probably is just being a jerk. But doesn't it seem sort of funny? Logan chooses not to write back. Instead, he plugs his phone into the charger and goes to get ready for bed in the bathroom. The fluorescent lights flicks on and floods the room. Logan takes his toothbrush from a cup on the sink and begins to brush. While he looks in the mirror, the door opens and James stumbles in.

"Oh hey," says Logan, flipping around real quick.

"I gotta pee, get out," James grumps and flails his arms around. Logan spits a foam of toothpaste into the sink and rinses real quick. As he pops out he hears James sniffing and coughing. The toilet flushes and Logan comes back inside. "How are you doing?"

"Eh. Shitty." His voice is very dry sounding. He washes his hands halfheartedly and dries off on a hand towel. He looks at himself in the mirror briefly and screams. "I look horrible!" he screams.

"You look alright," Logan mumbles. Even though he has dark bags under his eyes and his nose is red, he _does _look alright. In fact he's more than alright. James looks at Logan briefly and smiles, but it soon fades. "What's wrong?" Logan asks.

"My nose is all raw 'cause I've been blowing my nose too much," James complains. He goes to walk out of the bathroom but Logan awkwardly stands in the way, not trying to block the doorway but he does anyway. "Sorry," Logan says. He tries to move but James moves in the same direction, still clocking the exit. They both giggle, but James coughs, too. "Sorry, sorry," Logan says once more. He slides off to the side and lets James pass. He covers his mouth and keeps coughing as he walks back to bed.

Logan opens up the vanity mirror and looks around. A jar of Vaseline. Perfect. Also a tub of vapor rub. He holds them in one hand and goes over to James's bedroom.

"Here, this will help," Logan says. He goes over to the bed where James is already laying back down. "What is it?" James asks.

"Put this one on your nose where it's raw," Logan clacks the cap off of the Vaseline and holds it out for him. James apprehensively sticks his finger into it and grabs a big dollop. He spreads it over his nose, sniffing.

"It won't help right away," Logan says. "But keep applying it and the soreness will improve soon."

"Okay. Thanks." A big tired grin stretches across his face. He smears the Vaseline around a little more. "And what's that?"

"Vapor rub." The shorter boy sets the Vaseline down and takes up the vapor rub now. He uncaps it and shows it to James. "You put it on your chest. It will ease your congestion and help you sleep."

"My chest? I have to smear it on my chest?"

"Yes, why?"

"It'll mess up my shirt."

"Then just um, take it off," Logan says shyly.

"But then it'll mess up my sheets," James whines. Logan sighs.

"You'll feel better!"

"Okay," James finally gives in. He sits up and takes his tank top off. Logan can't help but stare. James's body sparkles in the lamplight. "But, uh, maybe you can put it on for me?"

"Oh," Logan gasps. He swallows hard. "S-sure."'

James lays back and folds his arms behind his head. "I'm not really…cough…sure where to put it."

"Y-yeah, no problem," Logan tries to sound calm but inside he's nervous. He dips two fingers into the jar of vapor rub and slowly moves it out towards James's body. As he steadies his breathing, he touches down on James's sternum and smears it around. The cool sensation sends shivers down James's spine. It feels great. He sighs contently but his nose is still so congested that it makes a lot of noise.

"It'll help," Logan says. A tiny smile appears on James's face.

"You're good at this," James says.

"Huh?" Logan asks. He rubs the cream into James's smooth shaven chest and takes his hand away.

"Taking care of me."

"I thought you didn't want me to help."

"Yeah, well. Maybe sometimes we don't want to admit what we need."

Logan peers at James and smiles. "You'll feel better tomorrow," he says.

"I'm gonna be up all night," James whines.

"How come?"

"It's always _something_," James continues. He turns on his side and bunches the sheets up to his chest, probably feeling a bit cold now. "My nose hurts, I need to pee, then whatever happens. Ugh. Always something. Like I need help all night."

Logan clears his throat quietly. "Always helps to have um, somebody help. I guess."

"Could you?"

"Could I what?"

James looks embarrassed and speaks softly. "Stay all night?"

At once, Logan's body locks up and he gasps to himself. "Like, in here? All night?" he asks very, very quickly.

"Uh huh," James answers rather casually, but inside he is clearly nervous as well. "Like, you think of stuff I need but I don't know about. Errr…this stuff on my chest? And things like that."

"Basic cold medicine," Logan says quietly. He looks down at his hands, still slightly greasy from the vapor rub.

"Yeaaah, but I don't think of…cough…that stuff. It works better if someone does stuff _for _me."

"Okay, so you want me to sleep in here. In the…"

"Bed," James snips quickly. "That's easier for helping out I guess. Right?"

"Right," Logan agrees in a gentle voice.

Even as little boys, he had never slept in the same bed as James; they always had sleeping bags or separate sofas. He's nervous but he shouldn't be. James is sick, after all. It's nothing so romantic. Either way, Logan's heart beats fast as he pulls back the sheets. James's long, thin body is stretched out across the bed, clad only in a snug pair of boxer briefs.

"What's wrong?" James asks between sniff. "I'm not gonna bite you or anything."

"I know," is Logan's answer, which he realizes was probably too short. He stiffly lies down on the mattress and pulls the sheets over his and James's bodies. It's very warm. Logan leans over and feels the back of James's forehead once more. "I think the fever has subsided."

"Ooo yay!" James cheers. "You're so smart at this junk."

"You could say that."

Logan's body is like a dead fish. He's suddenly terrified that he'll touch James and get turned on. To be honest with himself, his friend has a gorgeous body and despite being somewhat arrogant, a kind heart. He has admired James from a far and not so far, but now that he has asked him to stay in his bed, there is a reality check taking place.

Without notice, James slips an arm around Logan's waist, pulling his back up his chest in a spooning position. Logan's eyes widen instinctively. "Ummm," he peeps.

"Helps me sleep better if my arms are around something," James says quickly. "Ughh my nose hurts so bad."

Logan reaches out and snatches the Vaseline from the side of the bed. He turns around, now facing James awkwardly, and takes a tiny smear of jelly on his index finger. He looks up at James with big eyes. Somehow they managed to create a sweet and romantic moment, despite having a platonic relationship. Right?

"Let me just put a little," Logan whispers. James looks up so that Logan has a better view of his nose, and he dabs the jelly very gently around his nostrils and upper lip. It is very raw. "How's that?" Logan asks.

"It feels funny but I guess it helps," James says. He can't help but smile.

"You're still super congested, huh?"

"Yeah. Do I sound okay?"

"Kind of funny," Logan giggles. "But it's alright."

"Thank you for taking care of me," James says out of the blue. He moves a little closer to him and Logan blushes. Logan wonders what James is thinking. Part of him wants to know his motive, but another part has no interest. He likes the surprise. But it makes him very nervous.

"Y-you're welcome," Logan whispers. James keeps eye contact focused on Logan, just a tiny smile on his perfect pink lips. "Uh, well, I'm going to go to sleep now," Logan says. He flips around, showing James his back again, and pretends to try and sleep. His eyes are wide open though. James puts his arm around his waist again and snuggles very close. Even though he's sick, Logan can't help but enjoy the feeling. He's never been "in someone's arms" like that, but he's dreamt of James doing this for a long time. Now Logan wonders if James is just desperate and sick, or is there something happening? He giggles to himself and closes his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan wakes up early, before James. There's a little bit of sunlight coming through the blinds. He turns onto his back and sees James stretched out beside him, snoring gently. His nose is less raw but it sounds like he's still congested. Logan doesn't want to wake him, so he deftly slides off of the bed and tiptoes out into the living room. When James gets up, he'll probably be hungry, so Logan fills the teakettle with water and turns it on. Soup will eventually get boring, but for now it will have to do. Chicken and rice sounds good. Once he's finished microwaving that, the teakettle goes off. He pours hot water over a teabag, stirs in some honey and carries it off to the bedroom. It looks like James is starting to wake up. He's on his stomach now and the bed covers have been kicked off.

"Morning," Logan says. James picks up his head and checks to see Logan. He smiles a little and starts to sit up. "Did you sleep with me?" James asks.

"Yeah. Just got up to make you some food."

"Awww, Logie…thank you." James closes his eyes with a warm smile.

"So how are you feeling?" Logan asks. He carefully hands James the cup of tea.

"A little better," James says. He sips the tea. "Thanks."

"I have some soup for you, too. Hang tight, be right back." Logan slips out and returns promptly with the bowl of soup.

"You're soooo sweet," James giggles. He puts the cup of tea down and replaces it with the soup. "I'm not so shaky. I think I can eat it myself."

"Umm…are you sure?" Logan asks. He was really looking forward to feeding James again. He liked that sort of rare bonding.

"Uh huh," James says. He starts eating. "It's good. Thanks!"

Logan sits down next to him on the bed and folds his hands in his lap. He wonders if it would be appropriate to touch James, but ultimately he's too afraid.

"So what the hell is up with Carlos?" James asks.

"I dunno. He texted me but still won't say where he is."

"Weird! Is it a chick? It's gotta be. He's been out overnight, right?"

"Yeah. I dunno. It _is_ weird. Hah. Carlos getting laid. That's sort of funny, isn't it?"

"Heheh, yeah," James giggles. He coughs a few times and swallows another spoonful of hot soup. Logan peers at James and smiles cutely. The rosy hue in his cheeks increases as he watches James smile, too.

"You think he likes chicks?" James asks out of the blue.

"Well of course," Logan says very quickly. He wonders why James said that, as it was really random. The bowl of soup is emptied and James sets it down on his nightstand. He takes up a tissue and blows his nose again. "That stuff you put on my nose last night really helped," he says.

"Oh. Oh, good," Logan says. It seems strange that James is jumping around from subject to subject so much. Logan tries to stay on target. "You think Carlos is gay?"

"Nah, it was just. Nah," James shakes his head. He decides to lie back down, sniffing.

"Why did you say that?" Logan asks. James turns over on his side and pulls the covers over his bare chest. "James?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you say that? About Carlos being gay?"

"No reason," James says quickly. He peers over his shoulder once at Logan and then turns back to the pillow. "Lay with me."

Logan doesn't argue with that. He's real confused about what James is doing, but he lays down with his chest against James's back. He's apprehensive at first, but he picks up a hand and places it down on James's waist. It's warm and inviting. Whatever logic James is trying to pursue, Logan knows he can beat it. Why would he ask if Carlos was gay? Ahhh, that's it. He wants Logan to admit that he is. Could that be it? He wants to test this hypothesis but worries for a moment. Then again, what could go wrong? They are friends after all and friends understand things.

"Are um," Logan whispers. "You gay?"

James doesn't answer. He sniffs real loud and snuggles into the pillow more. Logan maintains a soft touch on his hip, which James doesn't seem to resist at all.

"James?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you playing around?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you can hear me. We're the only people in this apartment. So are you gay?"

"I dunno," James finally answers, still facing away. He raises his eyebrows and talks slowly. "Are yoouuu?"

Oh, come on. It's time to stop being childish and be open about it. Logan knows what's going on here and even James is no fool to it. He inhales deeply, exhales slowly and says, "Yes."

"You are?" James turns around with this question. He lies on his right side now and looks straight at Logan, putting him on the spot. Logan refuses to make eye contact and retreats his hands back to his own body.

"Y-yeah," Logan mumbles. "So…are you?"

"Maybe a little bit." James sniffs loudly. "I like how you touch me."

"T-touch you?" the smaller boy asks and James nods. "When you put the cream on my chest and stuff like that."

"Ohhh," Logan hums. He still doesn't look directly at his friend. This conversation is just a little bit too awkward for him to confront face first. "Do you um, need more?"

Suddenly James's voice drops from its usual singsongy tone down to a seductive, low vibrato. "Yeah."

Logan sits up real suddenly and grabs the vapor rub from the night stand. His nervousness knocks the empty soup bowl and makes a loud clatter from the spoon. Now Logan is unsettled. His heart is racing and he just wants to touch James everywhere. _Everywhere_. James practically admitted that he had feelings for him, so they were almost on the same page.

He uncaps the vapor rub and rolls back into bed. James has his chest fully exposed with his arms folded behind his head. Logan expects him to say, "I'm ready" but even James isn't that tacky. He lies down alongside him and gets a greasy dollop on the tips of his right hand. James closes his eyes but his lips open slightly. He looks amazing. Logan wants to eat him up and maybe if he wasn't sick he might even kiss him, but he doesn't. It's too soon. Either way, Logan takes his fingers and rubs them down on James's chest. He spreads the cream all around his pecs. Even though he is still quite congested, James lets out a tiny, low moan that sounds delightful to Logan. It's enjoyable to him to know that James likes it. Logan takes both hands and gets a little caught up in the rubbing. James has such firm, delicious muscles he wants to stroke them forever. The vapor rub is cool to the touch but heats up the more he rubs it.

"Sit up on me," James whispers.

"Huh?"

"_Sit…up…on…me_…" he says. When Logan doesn't budge, James takes matters in his own hands and grabs the boy by his waist. Gathering all the strength he has inside his muscles, he takes Logan's hips and slides him up to his crotch. Logan sits, blushing, with his butt against James's pubic area. He can't deny that James has a massive boner pushing up from under his boxer briefs.

"Ummm," Logan whines. James coughs and looks up at him. "What?" the taller boy asks.

"You have…a…uh…"

"Hard on?"

"Yes."

"Well yeah, I know," James says with a smile. "If I didn't want you to know I wouldn't have put you here."

"Uuummmm," Logan whines again.

"What's up, Logie?"

"This is all really sudden."

"Hey come on. You…cough…you slept in my bed last night. _You _woke up with a boner. Did you know that?"

Logan's face turns bright red. "I did?!"

"Uh huh. You did."

James starts to thrust his hips very gently upwards towards Logan, rocking him up and down. Logan's fingers stop rubbing his chest and rather grip into him. He giggles as James's dick presses against his butt cheeks.

"You're delirious," Logan chirps.

"What's that mean?" James asks. He keeps his hands tight on either side of Logan's hips and keeps rocking his dick up to him. Logan's mind is racing so fast he's not even sure what to do.

"You're so sick, oohhh," Logan moans. "You're so sick that you aren't sure what you're doing."

"Maaaaaaaaybe," James says.

"Oh gosh, James, you need to save your strength."

"You're soooo good at taking care of me," James moaned. "Sooooo good, Logie."

"What are you doing?" Even though Logan loves it, he feels awkward. Where did this behavior come from? "Are you on drugs?"

"HA! What? No!" James cracks up. He coughs a few times but continues laughing. The humping stops and he lets go of Logan's body. "Why do you ask that?"

"You just suddenly started getting all sexy with me," Logan says. "It's weird."

"I know you like me, Logie. I know you want me."

"Mmmmhhhh," Logan whines apprehensively. He looks away from James, but James reaches up and very gently sets his palms on Logan's shoulders. "Come down here," he whispers and guides Logan down to lie with their chests flat together. He puts his arms around him and holds him.

"I've been waiting to get the chance to ask you," James whispers. "Been waiting a loooong time."

"Wait, ask me what?"

"If you're gay. I'm crazy for yoooou," James teases. Logan can't believe what he's hearing. "Dude," he says. "You are high."

"Am not!" James protests. He coughs loud and Logan's head bounces on his chest from the vibrations. He can't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay," Logan says. "You aren't high. But what's up with you?"

"Feel shitty," James explains, stroking Logan's back. "My head is swimming and I feel icky. Maybe, what was that word you used earlier?"

"Delirious."

"Uh huh. Maybe that's what I got. But you like me too, right?"

"…yeah," Logan whispers. "Yeah I do. And I like taking care of you."

"You make me feel so good!" James smiles. He hugs Logan a little tighter.

"Well I'm gonna keep taking good far of you, okay?" Logan promises. He nuzzles against the greasy chest.

"Ooo, and when I feel better, I'll take care of _you_."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan can't believe what happened. He simply can't believe it. It occurs to him that perhaps James had this ulterior motive the entire time, so he tries to recall how this "taking care of him" business got started. Was it rather James or him?

As he retires to his room for the time being, he realizes that it was indeed James who instigated all of this. He was the one harping on, "I can take care of myself" and whatnot. Logan wonders if Kendall ever said anything about James being unable to do anything without Logan, especially since it isn't true. James can do plenty without Logan helping him out. Right?

Things are different now, though. James has certainly taken it a step further. No, no; Logan doesn't mind. In fact, he loves it! These feelings he had for James all these years, bottled up deep inside him were ticking like a time bomb set to go off at any moment. It drove him crazy and he can deny it no longer. All suitable excuses have run out; he wants James. He _needs _James.

Logan starts to get dressed for the day. He pulls off the t-shirt that he slept in and then steps out of a pair of navy sweatpants. He has a massive, residual boner from that weird dry humping session with James just now. Only one thing to do, right? Logan takes his dick in his hand and slowly starts to jerk himself off. James is the only thing on his mind. James pulling him onto his crotch. James thrusting his thick erection at him. He also begins to fantasize. James kissing him. James ripping all of his clothes off, then bending him over and filling him with his seed. Oh, God! It's terrible! Thinking about your friend in this way feels almost sinful to Logan. But he can't help, really not. His fist tightens around his dick and pumps it furiously. He needs James inside him and he's fairly certain that James would agree. The curiosity he has about James's cock is quite overwhelming, too; what does it look like? Taste like? What sort of cum shots does he have? Is James a virgin? Logan highly doubts it. Either way, he needs to explore that territory. He wants to see James naked and to have free reign over his flesh. There's a lot he can do with it, especially as James is still sick and needs Logan to "take care of him." Sort of like a procedure.

All at once he suppressed a tight groan and shoots his load straight onto the floor. It's not much and it's predominantly thin liquid. Logan lets out a short gasp and flops down on his bed, messing up the meticulously pressed sheets. He doesn't care. His muscles are in cool down mode and he has to relax. His phone pings. He struggles to sit up but at least grabs it from the nightstand and slides back along the covers with it in his hands. There is a text from Carlos. "Waazaaaa" is all it says. "Yes?" Logan texts back. He waits about forty seconds and the reply comes in. "Im gonna b home 2day at like 6. See yaaaa."

Today?!

At like,

6?!

NO! No, no, no! Logan needs more time to seduce James (or the other way around). He texts back something generic like, "Cool, see you then" or so but is flipping out on the inside. He puts his phone on the bed and springs up. Still naked, Logan rushes to find some clothes to wear. What's he going to do now? Would it be okay to go over to James's room and try to take it further? This is too much pressure and Logan does _not do well under pressure_. Stupid fucking Carlos! Can't he stay with whoever a little bit longer?

It can't be helped, really, so Logan just swallows his fear and leaves his bedroom. He tiptoes down the hallway and creeps up to James's room. He left the door open just a little so James could call out to him easier if need be, but now it's just a creepy excuse to spy. Logan peers through the crack in the door and sees James lying on his back. He's awake, but he has his phone out and it quite preoccupied with it. Well, it's now or never.

Logan steps inside the room and quietly asks, "Do you need anything?"

James holds his phone away from his face and glances over at Logan. "Feel okay," he says casually. "But you can hang out if you want. Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" the shorter boy makes some steps closer to the bed.

"I dunno. What I did."

"Nope. Not mad. I'm pretty alright with it."

James smiles. "Good," he says. His voice is more serious and low right now and Logan _loves _that. In contrast, he feels so out of place and awkward. He stands in the room like a shy little kid, one hand raised to his lips. James keeps his eyes fixated on him. "What's up?" he asks.

"Um, nothing," Logan mutters.

"Then why are you here, man?" He sniffs loudly.

"Checking in, that's all. You know, since I'm taking care of you and stuff."

"Mmm, okay." James picks his phone back up and starts to play with it again, but Logan doesn't move. _Time to do a very un-Logan thing_, he thinks to himself, and it's true. In one fell swoop, Logan walks up to the bed, climbs on it and straddles James, similar to how he had been not long ago, but this time he sits a bit closer to his feet. He needs access.

"Hi," James says, smiling pleasantly. He does his best to suppress a cough. "What's up?"

"My dick," Logan tells him very blunt. James widens his eyes. "Oh, Logie!" he cries out. "That's a very un-Logan thing to say."

"Yeah well, it's true," Logan says very shyly. He retreats to being coy once more and bites down on his lower lip.

"Is it?" James teases. He touches the seam of Logan's pants and dips his finger beneath the elastic. "Lemme see," he says. Logan tries to relax and let James do as he pleases. He unzips the pants and tries to pull them off. "Sit back for a sec," James says, and Logan does. He rocks back on his palms and James yanks the whole thing off of him. "And your shirt."

"All of it? Everything?"

"Well yeah, come on," James tilts his head to the side and his face lights up with his amazing handsomeness. Logan is drawn to him like an addiction, a sick sort of drug. He takes off his shirt and, slightly embarrassedly, now sits on James's thighs completely naked. At first he hides his penis somewhat, but James lightly moves his hands aside and gives it a once over.

"Okay, so it is hard," James says, laughing. Logan looks down at him and giggles nervously. He never imagined this moment would happen, certainly not so soon! James wraps his large fingers around the base of Logan's dick and starts to rub it gently. Even though he just took care of himself, Logan is **so** ready to go again.

"I need you to fuck me," Logan whispers. He presses his eyes shut as if too embarrassed to look at James when he says this. Sexuality is not unknown to Logan, but he tends to be shy about it.

"Need?" James asks.

"Part of your recovery," Logan explains. "It's been scientifically proven that sexual release will ease sinus congestion."

"Um. Okay. I don't really need a nerd answer to do that but if it makes you happy, sure. Turn around."

It's not the greatest thing, for Logan to face the other way. He really wants to see James's penis, but if they're going to have sex now, then they will have sex again later. So he turns around. He sticks his bare ass out towards James and keeps his palms firmly pressed on the mattress. James fumbles around for a bit and Logan looks over his shoulder to see what he's doing. His big, thick cock is jutting out of his underpants, sitting in his hand. He jerks it off very slowly as it grows in hardness. Logan swallows hard at the size, since he hasn't had any dick that big yet ever. James takes his free hand and presses it against one of Logan's butt cheeks. He flinches at the touch but then melts into it. James spreads Logan's ass apart slightly.

"You look fuckable," James says.

Logan giggles to himself. "I do?"

"Mmhmm. Well, you've always looked fuckable, but seeing your butt and your asshole makes you really, really fuckable."

"Heh. Okay. Just put some of that Vaseline on me."

James nods to himself and snatches up the jar from the nightstand. He smears some along his dick and sucks in a sharp breath of air. Logan looks forward now in anticipation. James takes his own cock in his hand and presses it against Logan's asshole. Logan bears down on top of it. He winces and gasps, even lets out a few high pitched moans as his hole swallows up James's massive cock head. James puts his hands up on Logan's waist and holds him. He coughs a few times, but it's all okay.

Logan cries out. His asshole flexes tightly.

"James," he says, wincing.

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't Vaseline. That's the vapor rub."

"Ooooh, I wondered why it felt so strong. Does it hurt?"

"It's…ahh…it's stinging. But…oh God…" What sounded like a bad idea ends up feeling amazing. The iciness of the rub is numbing at first, but as he starts to sit on the cock further, it heats up.

"Do you like it?" James asks.

"Yeah," Logan moans. He closes his eyes and really tries to take the cock. He's being stretched further than ever, but it feels good. He cries out in pleasure as his butt meets the bristly, probably-trimmed-a-few-days-ago pubic hair around James's dick. He has the entire thing in and it blows James's mind.

"Are you a virgin?" he asks.

Logan giggles nervously. "No."

"When have you been laid?!" James asks, finding this hard to believe. Logan? Shy, nerdy Logan? He was getting ass?

"A few times. Um. Not recently though."

"No kidding?" James sniffs real loud. "Bounce on me."

Logan arches his back and begins to bob up and down along James's thick member. The sensation is intense. He moans loudly and starts to hump him faster. Up and down, up and down. James holds his hips steady as they're both intoxicated by the pleasure. The pleasure that they both wanted for so long but never admitted. Logan is starting to let loose now, and he's nearly lost in the moment. To add to his pleasure, James starts thrusting upward. He rocks his hips to meet Logan's ass every time he presses into him. It's intense. It's intense as shit and Logan can barely handle it. The strong sensation of the vapor rub being heated by the thrusting makes Logan squirm. So many emotions are running through him, it almost feels like he's going to explode.

Well, speaking of exploding, James suddenly claws his fingers into Logan's flesh and delivers a real coup-de-grâce thrust of his cock, way up into Logan as he fills him with a thick, hot load. Logan screams and he really screams loud. His face turns bright red and he can feel James's seed inside of him. Now his dick starts to shrink. Logan is panting. He slips off of the penis and a large gush of cum slides out. "Ooooo!" James exclaims as he watches his jizz run all over himself. "Logie."

"Huh?" Logan looks back over his shoulder.

"I'm feeling pretty good right now. Preeeeetttyyy good. Cuddle with me?"

Logan flops off of James and lays down beside him. He's almost completely out of breath. "How is your congestion?" he asks, sounding way too much like a doctor.

"Pretty much gone for now. I guess it'll come back though."

"Sex therapy," Logan sighs. He's in desperate need of a nap. "Sex therapy."

James puts his big, sweaty arms around Logan and holds him like a child. Logan nuzzles against his chest and closes his eyes, finally finding some satisfaction and safety in life.


	6. Chapter 6

James falls asleep pretty instantaneously, leaving Logan locked in his arms but wide awake. There is plenty of time to be alone with his thoughts now, and all he can think about is how fast this all developed. He tries to recall if there had always been such sexual tension between the two of them. It's possible.

Probable.

Logan looks back at James and watches him as he sleeps. His mouth is slightly open, likely due to the sinus congestion that is still prevalent. Either way, he looks beautiful. A thin sheen of sweat sparkles across his face. Although they just had sex, they have never kissed. Logan doesn't want to get sick, but the desire to press lips together is overwhelming. He shifts in the taller boy's arms so that he is facing him. Slowly, Logan tilts his head to the side and leans in towards James's mouth. Those rosy lips are so inviting that he basically forgets all of the bacteria sitting upon them. He closes his eyes now as their mouths touch. It feels as good as he thought it would.

Since James is still asleep, Logan doesn't pursue much of a kiss; their lips pop together and that's it. He withdraws a few inches from his face and opens his eyes once more. James is still fast asleep. His big, sticky chest heaves heavily with his breathing, rocking Logan just a smidgen. This is a great place to be. Will they be a couple after all? Is that what Logan wants? He gets so caught up in his thoughts that he lays his head down and dozes off.

* * *

They sleep all the way until noon, which Logan thinks is pretty gross. But being next to James makes up for it, especially since he's still in his arms when he wakes up. He looks over his shoulder and sees that James is stirring, too.

"Hey," Logan says quietly.

"Sup."

"How do you feel?"

"Ehh. Still shitty."

"What hurts?"

"My head. Like, my head and my forehead. I dunno, it's weird."

Logan takes his two index fingers and lightly presses sinus points on James's face. "Here?"

"Yeah! Exactly!" James is amazed that Logan knows.

"Your sinuses are clogged. Let me get you something for it." Logan rolls out of bed, making sure James is still nice and covered then heads out into the hallway. He's still naked, but Carlos shouldn't be home for a few more hours so it doesn't really matter. He pops into the bathroom and opens up the vanity, where he snatches a box of nasal decongestant. He also knicks a paper cup and puts some water from the tap in it.

James is sitting up in bed when Logan returns. He has the sheets up to his chest, covering himself completely, but a cute smile on his face.

"You're walking around naked?" he asks.

"Yeah. So?"

"It just seems funny," James says.

Logan comes to the bed and hands him the water. "I'd do it more often if I could," he says, popping out two of the orange gel tabs from the box in his hand. He puts them into James's palm. "Take these," Logan says. "It'll help with that headache."

"Thanks," James mutters. He swallows each pill with a sour face, finishes off the water and lays back down. "I feel a lot better than yesterday, though."

"Good!" Logan smiles. He doesn't hesitate to lay down alongside him. "So, um, James…"

"Yeah?"

"Are we like, a couple now?"

"I dunno."

"Oh."

His back faces James and he holds both of his own hands up to his chin. "Do you like me like that?"

"Like what?" James asks, ever the eternal idiot.

"_Like that_?"

"Like what?"

Logan sighs. He turns to face James and stares up at him. "_That way_," he insists.

"What way?" James has a look on his face that mirrors his naivety perfectly, though Logan can't help but love it. He cuddles up to the taller boy's arm.

"Do you care about me?"

"Yeah of course," says James. He snuggles against Logan and puts his arms around him. Their bodies are very different and they fall into each other well. Logan is small, compact, smooth and sweet, while James is long, lean, firm and sexy. Even though they're both men, and fine specimens of the gender, Logan appears to be more tender and childlike.

"You're my best dude," James continues. "I'll always care about you."

"But do you care about me in like a, a, a loving way?"

"Like do I _love _you?"

"Uh huh."

"I love you like a friend. A really good friend."

"I see," Logan says. He frowns on the inside.

"Wait," James adds. He peers curiously at Logan. "Do you love me like a boyfriend?"

"I never said that," the smaller boy defends quickly. "I was just asking in case you did. I mean, if we _are _dating then it's important, right?"

"Dude, Logan, I just had sex with you for the first time. Sort of on a whim. Yeah I care about you and you're my best dude, but I don't know if I can really label it a relationship."

"Ohh."

"Don't be _sad _about it. I didn't say we won't be a couple. It's just too soon. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Logan lies. Truth be told, he wants to claim James as his boyfriend. Sure it's moving fast, but life is fast. They already fucked so why not call it that?

"Cool," James says.

"How's your head?"

"Still gross, but it's okay. So can we still have sex and stuff?"

"Yeah," Logan giggles. "I like having sex with you."

"Me, too. I've been wanting to plow you for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Are you hungry?" Logan asks sort of randomly. He wants to divert before he feels any more sad about dating, fucking, not dating, etc.

"Yeah, very."

"I'll make you something." The smaller boy sits up in bed and crawls out. He picks up his underpants and puts them on, also the shirt he had been wearing.

"I can come, too. Kinda getting bored sitting in bed all day."

"Sure? I don't want you to get worse."

"No problem." James gets out of bed, too. He slips in a tank top and a pair of boxers.

Together, they wander out into the main area of the apartment. It's so quiet without the other people that it's almost a little creepy. Logan goes to the kitchen and opens up the fridge. "What do you want?"

"Whatever, I guess."

"Heh. Okay, that's easy enough. How about…"

James walks up behind Logan and folds his arms around him. His pulls Logan to his chest and sneaks his face over his shoulder. Logan lets out a tiny gasp. Like a feather, James sticks out the tip of his tongue and tickles Logan's earlobe.

"Ohh, James," Logan moans. His sensitive ears have always been a real erogenous zone. The stronger, taller boy holds Logan tight and nibbles on the lobe now.

"I wanna fuck you again and again," James whispers in a hot, low voice. Logan closes his eyes and moans longer. James is so sensual and erotic. He would make a great boyfriend. In his mind, Logan makes a promise to himself that he _will _date James. There's no way they can carry on like this without falling in love!

"Then do it," Logan replies. He runs his hands around his own waist until he meets James's body. He climbs up to the crotch of his boxers and fumbles around with the raging hard on that James is sporting. He turns his head to see James, now, and they stare at each other with narrowed, horny eyes. "Fuck me," Logan whispers.

"I need more of that stuff," says James. He instantly breaks the hotness of their foreplay. Logan slumps back against him and groans in agony. "Buzzkill!" he shouts.

"Can you go get it?" James asks in a whiny tone.

"Why me?"

"'Cause I'm sick," James says, teasing. He sticks out his tongue. "And I got the wrong thing last time."

"Okay, okay." Grumbling, Logan releases himself from his lover's arms and runs back to his bedroom. He snatches up the Vaseline and comes right back. "Where were we?"

James grabs Logan by the waist and forcibly pushes him, facing forward, against the kitchen counter. Logan squeals as James dominates him. The taller boy grinds his thick erection against Logan's ass, keeping him pushed against the counter. Logan holds his palms firmly on the kitchen surface as his face turns bright red. He never imagined James to be so wild, but here they are and it's fantastic. James pulls down Logan's underpants with a heated flourish, then dabs his fingers in the Vaseline and inserts two at the same time.

"Oh God!" Logan cries out.

"Do you like that?" James asks in a sultry whisper.

"Yeaahh. Oh, fuck!" Logan moans. His ass swallows up James's big fingers but is hungry for more. Logan pushes his hips backwards against the fingers.

"You're so horny," James remarks with a tiny chuckle, his fingers gripping Logan's prostate.

"Ahhhhhh, ahhhhh," Logan cries. His eyes are tightly closed as his entire body shakes from the pleasure.

"Okay! Dick time!" James yanks his fingers out of the asshole and replaces them with his cock. He doesn't hesitate to really shove himself in there, and Logan really lets out a scream. It hurts, but it hurts good. James grips his hands on Logan's waist and begins to rail him hard. His soft, pale butt bounces back against James's hips with each thrust, sending waves of ecstasy throughout their bodies. Logan moans and screams wildly as James fucks him ruthlessly.

"You like that?" James asks. He coughs a little at the end.

"Fuck me, James! Ohh God!"

It's so naughty. They're on the kitchen counter where Mama Knight prepares their food. If she or any of the guys found out, they would be in so much trouble. Everyone would be sicked out by them being gay. But Logan, the notorious goody-goody, can't help but enjoy every second of their depraved love making. James's thick, hot rod really pounds him out hard. Drops of sweat from both of them splatter onto the counter. Low and melodic breaths wheeze from James as he slams Logan's tight ass. He smacks on of his cheeks real hard, and Logan cries out even louder.

"You like _that_?"

"Yessss," Logan groans. James smacks him again and his response is about the same.

"Oh, shit!" James screams. He works his abs super hard and suddenly fucks Logan with an increased gusto. He stops all at once and cries out, inevitably in orgasm. Logan's body rocks as he's filled with James's cum. Again. These guys are unstoppable!

James coughs a bunch of times. It was a little too strenuous for him in his condition. He slips out of Logan's ass and sighs real loud.

"Wait!" James yells. "Don't!" He puts his thumb over Logan's butt hole.

"What?" Logan asks, panting. He's still propped up over the counter but looks over his shoulder at James. "Don't what?"

"Don't push my jizz out! It's gonna get all over the floor and make a mess."

"Oh. Um. Then what?"

"Just wait." James crouches down and puts his face between Logan's butt cheeks. The shorter boy's eyes open real wide and his mouth drops. "Oh, James, don't!" All he can think of is the germs and how disgusting it must be for James.

"Too late," James says as he sticks out his tongue. He runs it over Logan's hole and then sucks his mouth around it. The tip of his tongue dips inside Logan's butt, and he can't help but relax. It feels so good. He moans low and grinds his hips against James's face. This is _very _naughty. James moves back from it for a second to say, "Just push all the cum out."

Logan winces. He doesn't want to do it, and is a little embarrassed. But he does anyway. He forces it out right into James's mouth, who greets his cum back into his body with a hearty welcome. He swallows it up, puts a few kisses on the outside of the hole and then gets back to his feet. His head is swimming a bit.

"Uh, anyway. Lunch, right?" Logan asks. He turns around and looks at James with a red cheeked, adorable grin. "You've got a little cum on your chin…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Urrgghh," James flops down on the sofa. His knees are weak and he probably has been doing too much. Despite being tired of lying in bed all day, the couch is very much welcome and embraces his body.

"You okay?" Logan asks from the kitchen. He takes a can of soup from a cupboard and pours it into a bowl.

"Tired," James groans. He pulls a big orange pillow into his arms and gives it a hug for security. His body hurts.

"I'll be right there, hang tight."

Logan microwaves the soup and toddles over to the sofa, carefully supporting it in his hands. He stoops down next to James and holds the bowl out in front of him. The taller juts out his lower lip and makes his eyes sparkle in a pathetic sort of way, batting his lashes as he asks, "Feed me?" The command is most welcome. Logan takes a spoonful and slowly lifts it up to James's mouth.

"Does your throat still hurt?" Logan asks.

"No," James tells him. He opens up and takes the soup with a grateful smile. A sliver of pink tongue runs out over his lips after he swallows, tantalizing Logan once more. "It's good," James whispers.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You should taste it."

Logan is about to give himself a spoon of the soup, but James throws his hand up from his side and grabs Logan by the wrist. "Not like that," James says quickly. He makes Logan lower the spoon back into the bowl. "Like this." James leans forward and kisses Logan straight on the lips. He claps both of his palms on either side of Logan's face and slides his tongue deep into the sweet mouth. The soup rattles between the two of them and Logan does his best to hold it steady, and hopefully not freak out about catching James's cold. There's an exchange of horny moans between the boys' mouths. It's hard to believe how much they want each other still, even after two rounds of sex, but the aggravated years of denial and lust have pent up too long and now come to a head.

For a brief moment, Logan withdraws and whispers, "I need you," softly against James's mouth, which he responds with another kiss. Logan is helpless against James's body, will and strength. Submitting is the only thing he can do, so he does. He does and he loves every minute of it.

"Logie," James says. He finally breaks off the kiss and slides his hands away from the smaller boy's face. They run down to the bowl of soup and hold it steady, just across from Logan's hands. "Have I told you how perfect you are?"

"Perfect?" Logan asks. His voice cracks slightly when he speaks. "Me?"

"Yeah," James speaks in a whisper that is almost a moan. It's full of desire and passion, and it has a sort of hypnotic effect on Logan. "You're perfect."

"Well, I, I dunno about _that_," Logan says, feeling on the spot. His eyes fall down to the bowl in front of him as he takes the spoon once more, gathers some soup and brings it back up to his lover's face. James takes the spoon in his mouth and swallows the soup, but as he pulls away from the utensil he does it slowly and lets his tongue run out over the tip for a second. The seduction is heated.

Logan bites down on his lower lip and continues to feed James, each time getting hotter and hotter as before. They stay silent until the soup is finished. Logan slides the bowl onto the coffee table and takes a seat beside James on the sofa. He doesn't know what to say at this point, somewhat nervous and somewhat worried. Worried about what? He doesn't even know. James wraps his arm around Logan's shoulder and props the side of his head on him. The room falls silent, but it's a happy and peaceful silence. Only the sound of them breathing can be heard. Shyly, Logan takes his hand and crawls over onto James's leg. The taller boy doesn't resist, so Logan goes further. He bypasses James's goodies and goes onto the other leg, then up the thigh until he finds his hand. With a hint of sweet nervousness, Logan's fingertips stroke over James's knuckles.

"What're you doing?" James asks quietly.

"I-I dunno. Is it okay?

"Yeah."

Logan gingerly slips his fingers James's fist. He holds his hand, wets his lips and stays quiet. James sniffs loudly and nuzzles a little more against Logan's shoulder. It's a little awkward. Just a little awkward. Logan wonders what James is thinking about the hand holding. It feels good and even natural to be like that, almost like a couple.

"Want to watch TV?" Logan spurts out. He grabs the remote with his free hand and points it to the flat screen on the wall. James nods, and he turns it on. It was last left on a movie channel, and as the screen flips on and the cable comes in, there's a sex scene between a man and a woman on. It's slow, romantic and heavy. Logan turns bright red in the face and flips to another channel right away, even though James isn't phased. There's no reason for Logan to be nervous, but he is. They've been fucking like dogs all morning but at the end of the day, he's still shy about it. Now there's a program about jails or something playing. Logan pretends to be interested.

"Ahh, must be terrible to get locked up," Logan says. James nods and squeezes Logan's hand a little more.

"My legs hurt," James whines.

"Huh? How?"

"They're crampy."

"Awwww. What are we gonna do with you?"

James looks up at Logan and sticks his lower lip out, batting his eyes. "Waassh meeee?"

"Okay," Logan says. He lets go of James and stands up. "You want me to give you a bath?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Logan walks off to the bathroom and begins to draw a bath. He makes it real hot and puts some menthol oil in it. James stumbles in as the tub is filling up.

"Let me get you a towel," Logan says. He leaves James in the bathroom and snatches a soft white towel from the hall closet. When he returns, James is taking off his clothes. He pulls off his shirt and pants and hangs them up on the towel rack. He looks over his shoulder at Logan, who is standing in the doorway with the towel clutched to his chest, and slides out of his underpants.

"Water's done," Logan says softly. He puts the towel down on toilet and turns off the taps. "Go ahead and get it. It's hot, though."

James chuckles and dips his foot in. "Oo!" he shouts. "It is hot."

"Yeaaah, that's what I saaaaid," Logan snarks. He puts his hands on his hips and sticks a tip of tongue out.

"Don't make me spank you," James sneers. He gets both feet in the tub and slowly lowers his Godly body down into the water, hissing a bit from the heat.

"Well maybe I want you to?" Logan giggles.

"You're naughty. You know that? You're really naughty. I had no idea." He sits down in the water and groans, laying his back against the smooth white porcelain. "Wash me."

Logan gets down on his knees and takes a bar of soap in his hands. He leans over and lathers up James's strong chest. It's very smooth and firm. Logan lets his hands wander.

"Feels good," James sighs.

"I'm glad," Logan says. He smiles and continues to wash him. He rubs his hands over the round of his shoulders, up to his neck, back down across his chest and now to his pubic area. James has a growing boner that's popping out of the surface of the water.

"You're unstoppable," Logan says. "How many times can you fuck in a day?"

"I dunno. A lot. I usually jerk off like three or four times daily."

"Damn."

"What? How often do you?"

"Like maybe once? And I finger myself sometimes, too." Logan rubs a little more of the soap bar into his hands and works his fingers around the shaft of James's cock. It's very strong. "Your dick is so big."

"Yeah, that's what they say," James says with a smug sense of satisfaction. "You like it in you?"

"Uh huh," Logan mutters.

"Come in with me."

"In the water? Right now?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

"Sure? Can we fit?"

"Yeah! Just get in. It'll be fun."

Logan turns bright red. There's still this funny struggle with his emotions. He's sleeping with James, but he's in love with him and still shy. It's a real conflict! Either way, he disrobes completely and slips into the water with him. James keeps his legs spread while Logan tucks his own up to his chest.

"Isn't it nice in here?" James asks. Logan lets the water splash all over him. It's very relaxing. He leans back against the wall and closes his eyes. "Wish we could do this more," he whispers.

James gets up and towers over Logan. He puts his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders and moves in for a tender kiss. They meet and smack together. Logan opens his eyes and sees James staring back at him. James's breath is heavy. He smiles, blushing, and whispers, "Logan…"

"Yeah?" Logan answers, chest rising and falling with steady, hard palpitations.

"Logan, I think I lo…"

Then the bathroom door flies open. "Yo, do I hear you guys in here?"

It's Carlos.

Fucking.

Carlos.


	8. Chapter 8

"SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!" Carlos shrieks and slams the door. He stays with his back against it, outside of the bathroom. "I'm SO sorry, guys," he says.

Logan has retracted into his side of the tub, arms folded, and James is just lying backward staring at the ceiling.

"You could…knock…next time…" James says.

"I heard you both in there, so I thought you wouldn't be doing anything like _that_."

"I'm getting out," Logan says very quickly. He climbs out of the bathtub and grabs a towel.

"Logie, you can stay, come on," James gripes, but Logan looks back at him and presses his lips together. "A little awkward," he says, toweling off. Then he puts his clothes back on and pops his head out of the door. Carlos is gone.

"Logan," James sighs. "Can't you come back? I don't feel well."

"Not while Carlos is here. What's he thinking now?" Logan shakes his head and leaves James alone in the bathroom. He sneaks down the hallway, looking for their Latino friend and trying to come up with an excuse for the bath. Carlos is sitting in the living room, looking at his phone.

"Uhhh, hey uhhh, Carlos," Logan says sheepishly. Without taking his eyes off of his phone Carlos says, "Hey."

"Did you have a good time with your friend? Or whatever?"

"Uh huh."

"You ummm, okay?" Logan steps over to the back of the sofa very slowly, arms folded. Carlos is texting someone. "Mmmhmmm," he hums and then he looks back at Logan. He has the usual Carlos grin on his face. "You and Jaammmeees…"

"Yes?" Logan stands awkwardly on his heels.

"You and James were _doin' it_."

"No we weren't."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Just snuggling."

"Interesting," Carlos says, trying to look smarter than he really is. "That's not what I thought snuggling was."

"What do _you _know about snuggling?"

"Probably a lot," the Latino rebuts. "I mean, a lot. 'Cause I've been doing it."

Logan throws his hands up into the air suddenly and starts bitching in a Kendall-like tone. "_You've _been out with someone and you get shitty with me and James?!"

"I wasn't being shitty," Carlos sneers with a flick of his tongue. "I was just sayin'."

"Well don't tell Kendall, okay?"

"I won't…why not?"

"Because I don't want him to know."

"Whhhy?" Carlos teases. He puts his phone on one of the sofa cushions and turns around, elbows propped up on the neck rest and shakes his butt in a mocking manner. "You liiiiike him?"

"No I don't," Logan insists. "If you must know, I like James, but this is obvious by now I guess. Then again, someone like you might not even pick up on that."

"Yuh huh, I did. I get it. You were _doin' _it."

Logan groans loudly. "We were not doing it!"

"Yeah but you were at some point, right?" Carlos continues to make teasing faces at Logan. "Taking care of James while he's sick, huh? Huuuuh?"

"Shut up," Logan barks. He folds his arms and turns back to go down the hallway, trying his best to ignore Carlos and whatever the hell he's up to, but the Latino is relentless. "You can't hide what's inside!" he yells out. "Or something! That wasn't supposed to sound dirty! Sorry! But I guess maybe it's true!"

Hurrying away now, Logan turns back into the bathroom. James is just toweling off and the water in the tub is almost gone down the drain. He looks over his shoulder at Logan but stays quiet.

"Carlitos is just being a dick," Logan says in a huff.

"Okay," James quietly utters. He hangs up the towel and starts to get dressed.

"What's wrong?" Logan asks.

"You're supposed to be taking care of me, and then you flip out and run off like that."

"But Carlos _came in _on us. That's no small thing."

The taller boy pulls his shirt over his sparkly body and makes a pouty face at Logan. "But I'm siiiick," he whines. "I need you to take caaare of me."

Logan can't resist the Diamond pout. His brains knows that it's stupid and just James being a pain the ass, but seeing his lower lip jut out and those beautiful eyes glisten desperately makes Logan want to do just about _anything _for him.

"Okay," Logan sighs. "What do you need? What hurts?"

James takes a few slow steps up towards where Logan is standing. He puts both of his hands onto the shorter boy's shoulders, delicately tickling the sides of his neck and lets his voice fall into a deep whisper. "My heart," James says.

"Your _heart? _Your heart shouldn't be hurting. Is it indigestion? I can't imagine anything you ate gave you-"

"Yeah, my heart," James interrupts. He stifles a small cough and gets close enough to Logan that their chests meet. "My heart hurts."

"Why does it hurt, do you know?" Logan asks, obviously foiled by his own ignorance and lack of romanticism, as he starts to get worried. "What can I do?"

"My heart hurts 'cause you aren't in it," James whispers. He runs his hands up to Logan's cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips meet and begin to wrestle like well-seasoned lovers. After a few moments of smacking around, Logan pulls away and whispers, "I've been in it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

James presses his forehead against Logan's and closes his eyes, sighing in relief. "I've been thinking," he continues. Logan finds this statement hard to believe but gives him the benefit of the doubt regardless. "Been thinking about us. It's stupid to not date, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I've been saying."

"'Cause well," the tall guy opens his eyes once more and stares into Logan's gaze. He smiles nervously, just for a second.

"Hmm?" Logan asks.

"'Cause I love you."

"I love you, too," Logan sighs. He starts to laugh as he gives James a hug. "I love how you fuck me, and I love how you're a good friend."

"I love how I fuck you and how you take care of me. You make the Diamond shine, Logan; you make the Diamond shine."

"That's silly," Logan mumbles.

"_You're _silly!" James insists, but Logan just sticks out his tongue and lets go of him. He opens the bathroom door and, bouncing on his heels, tells James to follow. They leave the room together and tiptoe down the hallway, carefully watching where Carlos is and trying not to bother him with _whatever _he's up to. Logan leads them down to his own bedroom, where he slides the door open and slips through. Once they're securely inside, James takes Logan up in his arms once more in a big swoop and holds his face close.

"Umm!" Logan whines. He blushes and stares up at James with a shy expression.

"What!?" James spits out. He's a little annoyed that Logan can't just go along with the romanticism he has inside of him that's finally shining through.

"What are we gonna do about Carlos?"

"Yeah, that's a good question. I dunno. You're the smart one. You think of something."

"Okay, so Carlos knows we're romantically involved," Logan explains. He wriggles his way out of James's embrace and begins to pace across the bedroom floor, holding one hand up to his chin in a thinking pose. "It doesn't make him mad or grossed out, but I can't guarantee he won't tell Kendall, and I have no idea how Kendall will feel."

"Does it matter?" James asks. He flops down on the bed and watches Logan pace. "Like, Kendall is our friend, and he said he would be there for us no matter what we did. So he should be cool with this, right?"

"I guess so…"

James curls up underneath the sheets. "I'm cold," he complains.

"You are? Does anything hurt? Actually hurt, I mean."

"Nah, I'm feeling pretty alright, I'm just cold."

Logan comes to the bedside and kneels down to James's level. He feels his forehead and looks his face over a little bit. "I'm glad you're getting better so quickly."

"I have a good doctor," James giggles.

"Heheh, well," Logan chuckles to himself and runs his fingers through James's soft hair. "I do my best."

"And you do great. But I think I need some more snuggle therapy."

"Oh?"

"Mhm."

Logan gets off of his feet and slides into bed next to James. They spoon together.

"Your bed is super comfy," James says.

"Yeah."

"Your body is super comfy, too."

"Well…"

"Can we take a lil nap?"

"Yeah. You probably need it."

"Mmmm…" James sighs real loud and pulls Logan's back even closer to his chest, holding him quite firmly. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Logan's neck and drifts off into yet another pha


	9. Chapter 9

Logan wakes up feeling groggy. He's been sleeping too much lately, even if it's very comfortable and cozy next to a very delightful body. He yawns real loud and looks back at James, who is still dozing like a baby. His mouth is open and the breath coming out smells horrible, but Logan tries to ignore it. The first thought on his mind this morning is about Carlos and what he will do with him.

He gets out of bed, careful not to wake James, and tiptoes out into the hallway. With his back against the wall, he slides down to Carlos' room, which has the door slightly ajar, and looks in. Logan barely makes out his friend on the bed, apparently texting. There's a smile on his face as stares at his phone, but it's not that usual goofy Carlos grin; it's subtle and sweet. Logan really wonders what's going on. It must be a girlfriend or something. It must be!

Before Logan has the chance to confront him, Carlos hops off of his bed and heads toward the door. Logan freaks out a little a starts walking back to his own bedroom, but the Latino steps out and says, "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I _was_ but I just woke up."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Well uh," Carlos looks funny. "I'm going to eat something now. Sooooo I dunno. See ya later?"

"Mhmmm," Logan hums and watches his friend walk past him. He dashes back inside his bedroom once he's gone.

James is up. "Where were you?" He asks, whining.

"Had to use the toilet, that's all," Logan lies. He steps up to side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," James complains. "I mean it _really _hurts." He closes his eyes and makes a straining face.

"Aww, I'll get you a pain reliever," Logan says. He leaves the bedroom _again _and quickly snatches a few Tylenol from the bathroom medicine cabinet, as well as a paper cup from the sink with water. He presently returns to James and offers him the medicine. "Take these," he says.

James swallows the pills and lies back on his side. He grumbles, looking in pain and uncomfortable.

"What can I do to help?" Logan asks.

"I dunno."

"Do you want a massage?"

"I guess? Does that help?"

"Loosening the muscles should alleviate some of the extra pressure. Roll over onto your stomach." James does so, and Logan hops on onto his knees, facing his partner from the side. He places his palms down on James's firm back and begins to knead the flesh. It's hard. Harder than just from built muscles. "You're holding a lot of tension in your shoulders," Logan says.

"I am?"

"Yeah."

He works the base of his palms into the tightest spots on James's back, rolling the muscles knots out one by one. James keeps his eyes closed and purrs like a lion as Logan massages him.

"Feels goooood," the taller boy groans.

"Does it help your head?"

"Mmmmhmmmm."

"Good."

Logan continues to rub James's back all over. He bites down on his lower lip as his grinds his hands into the skin, pressing and pushing the flesh about. He takes his fingers and makes tight circles over the thick shoulder blades.

"So umm," Logan says, still massaging.

"Hm?" James is on cloud nine and can barely talk. The deep pleasure of Logan's sweet little hands working on his strong back is so intense. It feels so good.

"You mean it when you say you love me, right?" Logan asks shyly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just making sure."

"You think I would lie about that?"

"No, not really," Logan admits. He runs his hands up and down the middle of James's spine now, somewhat absentmindedly.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Maybe I don't trust anybody to love me."

"_Why _would you say that?" James opens his eyes and looks back at Logan, who is sighing and looking sad. "Why the fuck would you say that?"

"I dunno," Logan says. "It's just how I feel."

"Well it's dumb," James tells him. "And I know dumb. I'm very dumb. But that is _extremely _dumb. Why wouldn't anybody love you?"

"I'm like the runt of us."

"The runt?"

"Yes. Like in a litter of puppies," Logan's massage takes a break now. "The puppy that is smaller and weaker than the others. It gets less attention and is often neglected by its mother."

"How the fuck are you the runt?" James is flabbergasted by Logan's statement so much that he gets off of his back and sits up. He crosses his legs and takes both of Logan's hands.

"I'm the nerdiest, the smallest, the whatever. I can't dance and I don't sing as well as you guys. Everyone else in the band is super cool, stylish, hot, everything; but I'm just _Logan_."

"Yeah, and I'm just _James_. And Carlos is just _Carlos_. And Kendall is just _Kendall_."

"Haven't you ever noticed?"

"No. I don't know what the hell you're talking about," James says. He wrinkles his eyebrows and stares directly into Logan's eyes, but the shorter boy is looking away.

"Kendall is the guy who holds us all together. He has an amazing voice and great rhythm. Whenever we get in trouble, he fixes things. There's no Big Time Rush without Kendall. Then Carlos is Carlos. He's funny and spontaneous but also totally sweet. And of course you; you with your perfect body, perfect face, perfect everything."

"Logan," James sighs. He leans forward and presses his nose against Logan's. He lets go of his hands and brings his up to his partner's face, cupping his cheeks. "Look at me."

Logan reluctantly turns his eyes up to James and lock contact. He looks so sad.

"Logan," James says once more. "You're all of those things."

"Huh?"

"You are! You're the smartest of us and you've always bailed us out when we got in trouble. Why do you think it's Kendall? He's the one _getting _us in trouble with his stupid ideas. Remember the water balloon thing?"

Logan giggles. "Yeah."

"You fix things," James continues, talking in a surprisingly stern voice for him. "And you're funny and sweet. And you have a perfect _everything_."

"Mmm I dunno," Logan sighs.

"C'mon, can you at least take a compliment?"

"Okay, fair enough. Thanks."

"That's why I love you," James says. He plants a kiss on Logan's lips and holds it for a moment. When he pulls away, he sees that Logan's eyes are still closed and his face has turned red. "Hold yourself to a higher standard," James whispers.

"I guess," Logan mutters.

"You're fine," James reassures him. "You worry too much."

Before they can snuggle much more, Logan hears the front door slam shut. He jumps up instantly. "What was that?!"

"I dunno. What was it?"

"The front door!" Logan's eyes are open wide and he slides off of James now. "Someone's home!"

James struggles to get up and they both sneak over to the bedroom door. Outside they hear Carlos talking softly. "They're here," he says. Logan and James exchange curious looks.

"Who's here?" Logan whispers.

"I dunno."

They listen more, but it's impossible to hear anything else. Logan coughs a little and covers his mouth. James can't stand waiting and he just opens the door and comes out into the hallway. He's surprised to see Kendall and Carlos standing there.

"_Kendall_?" James shouts.

"Oh, hey!" Kendall says with a funny smile. "I came home early. Thought you were sleeping!"

James stares. "Uhhh, noooo."

"Sorry!" Kendall scoffs. Carlos has his back against the wall in the hallway and looks away from James. Logan sticks his head out of the threshold and glares at Kendall. "Where're Mama Knight and Katie?" he asks.

"Still in Minnesota," Kendall says rather nonchalantly. He shrugs his shoulders and walks by the rest of the boys, heading towards his room. James and Logan look at each other and when they divert their attention back to Carlos, he's gone.

"The heck?" James asks quietly.

"You know what? I don't even want to know." Logan puts his hands up into the air. "I don't. Even. Want. To know." He turns around and goes back inside the bedroom with a sigh.

"Our friends are weird," says James. He follows Logan and closes the door behind them. "But I guess we're pretty weird, too."

"Haha," Logan giggles. He looks at James and blushes. "You called yourself weird? That's a first."

James shrugs. "I said weird, not ugly. I'm a beautiful weirdo."

"Mmhmm," Logan agrees. "So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually!"

"Yay!" Logan cheers. "Because I feel like I'm catching something maybe."

"Whaaaaat?" James gasps. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah maybe, but it's okay."

James runs up to Logan and puts his arms around his waist. "Want me to help?" he asks in a low whisper. Logan shakes his head. He smiles real cute and kisses James on the cheek. "I can take care of myself."

**SORRY IT SORT OF SUCKED. But I seriously lost interest in this story and I just had to end it. Hope you enjoyed x_x ugh.**


End file.
